1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and equipment carriers and particularly to luggage and equipment carriers configured to carry exercise related accessories to perform exercise and/or physical therapy modalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Custom-designed “gym bags” are currently manufactured for many sporting activities, which have specific carrying purposes available. Hockey, lacrosse, skis, & snowboard; fishing & shooting, diving/snorkeling, hunting, figure skating, skateboarding, and martial arts. Sporting bags currently available accommodate equipment such as, volley, basket, bowling and soccer balls, rackets, helmets, bats, golf clubs, and inline-skates.
Due to the wide variety of interests of those wishing to engage in an exercise program exists. Fitness and rehabilitation centers and gyms offer wide varieties of equipment for users, but the fitness enthusiasts, disabled and/or physically injured individual may prefer in-home services. For such individuals, personal fitness instructors, as well as physical therapists, that travel to their clients are available.